1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for the automated packaging of surgical needles having sutures attached thereto and, more particularly, pertains to an automated machine for the high-speed packaging of multiple surgical needles each with an attached suture into a tray and detachable cover structure providing a suture package utilized for the packaging of the needles and attached sutures. Additionally, the automated packaging machine incorporates operative mechanism adapted to wind the sutures into a peripheral channel of the tray and facilitating the attachment of the cover to the tray which contains the needles and attached wound sutures, and from which cover there is concurrently formed a separate product-identifying label as a component of the tray upon removal of the cover to gain access to the contents of the tray.
The automated packaging machine also provides for a rotary turret or turntable for the high-speed sequential loading of successive forwardly indexed trays with the needles and attached sutures; the indexed advance of the needle and suture-filled tray to a suitable suture-winding station of the machine, the subsequent conveyance of the trays containing the needles and attached wound sutures to a cover-applying station of the machine to provide the suture packages, and the subsequent automated removal of the completed suture packages from the machine. The automated packaging machine is resultingly adapted to provide for the continuous and repetitive production of suture packages in a single high-speed production cycle without necessitating any manual manipulation thereof.
Furthermore, the present invention is also directed to the provision of a novel method for the automated packaging of multiple surgical needles and attached sutures into trays and the application of covers thereto in sequential production steps through the intermediary of the automated packaging machine.
Currently, in the medical, surgical and health-related technology, the high-speed and efficient packaging of either single or multiple sutures which are each suitably attached to surgical needles, such as by being swaged or similarly fastened thereto, in which such combined sets of needles and sutures are generally referred to as armed sutures, is imparted an increasing degree of importance in view of the rising demand of users for such combined surgical needles and attached sutures, and various diverse types of inexpensively manufactured suture packages for the containment of needles and attached sutures have been developed and are presently widely employed.
In specific instances, suture packages may be covered tray-shaped containers designed to receive and fixedly retain therein a plurality of needles and therewith attached sutures, in which the suture packages, upon opening of the covers, must enable the uncomplicated and simple withdrawal of individual needles and their attached sutures in a smooth unobstructed manner. In essence, when the needle which is to be removed from the suture package is engaged by a surgeon or health professional, for example, by being gripped through the intermediary of a forceps and then pulled out of the suture tray, it is essential that the needle easily disengage from its restraint in the package while the suture which is attached to the needle should also be readily able to slip out of the tray in the absence of any binding or snagging, and also without becoming entangled with other sutures still remaining in the suture tray or package. Thus, pursuant to a specific needle and suture package construction which, for example, may comprise an injection-molded plastic tray, the needles are generally engaged by clamping structure located in the tray so as to be "parked" or retained in predetermined array in a central region of the tray. The sutures extending from the needles to which they are attached are then conducted into and deposited in a peripheral channel formed about the suture tray so as to extend along the peripheral length of the channel. This positioning of the needles, and particularly that of the sutures within the peripheral channel of the tray is intended to eliminate tight bends or curves normally imposed on the sutures so as to facilitate their easy individual withdrawal from the suture package while eliminating any potential entanglement with the remaining sutures or snagging on the structure of the tray or package.
In connection with the foregoing, a generally flat, tray-shaped suture package of this type has been recently developed in the technology and which provides for the storage therein of multiple surgical needles and attached sutures, while concurrently recognizing the need to facilitate the smooth and unobstructed withdrawal of individual needles and attached sutures from the suture package. For instance, such a suture package is disclosed in a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/901,356 entitled "Multi-Strand Suture Package and Cover-Latching", which was issued Jul. 27, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,424, and which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application; and wherein the suture package is referred to as an RSO package (Reduced Size Organizer).
In the specific design of the flat tray-shaped plastic container having a peripheral channel as disclosed in the above-mentioned copending patent application, the suture package is basically constituted of a rectangular round-cornered and flat-bottomed injection-molded plastic tray having a flat central surface area including a raised needle clamping structure formed thereon for engaging and "parking" a plurality of needles in a predetermined spaced array. Sutures each have one end thereof attached to each of the respective needles so as to form so-called "armed sutures". The sutures extend from each of the needles into a channel extending about the perimeter or periphery of the suture tray and are conducted into the channel so as to be essentially wound within the circumferential confines of the suture tray. The plurality of sutures which are positioned within the suture tray channel are protected against inadvertent outward displacement therefrom through the presence of a multiplicity of contiguously positioned resilient fingers which are integrally molded with the suture tray, and which project outwardly above the confines of the channel along a major portion of the length of the channel and, collectively, form a so-called "zipper structure" in which the inherently resilient nature of the fingers facilitates their temporary raising up to enable the introduction of the sutures into the suture tray channel by means of a suitable suture winding apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
At the present time, the introduction of needles with attached sutures into suture packages or molded plastic trays is being implemented in a substantially manual manner. In that instance, the needles are manually placed into the tray so as to be clampingly engaged by means of suitable needle-gripping structure, and thereafter the attached sutures are wound or positioned within the confines of the tray. Subsequently, a suitable cover is superimposed upon and fastened to the filled tray, and the resultant suture package conveyed to a suitable arrangement for possible sterilizing or further overwrapping.
The foregoing essentially manual and relatively basic process for winding the sutures into the tray, and especially the locating thereof into the peripheral channel of the tray during manipulation of the tray, is quite time-consuming, and in conjunction with the manual application of the cover into the tray in a basically individual or piece-by-piece mode, represents a serious hindrance to a large volume or mass produced manufacturing output, and adversely affects the economics in attempting to provide such large quantities of suture packages containing multiple surgical needles and attached sutures.
More recently, there has been developed a generally semi-automated winder machine for packaging surgical needles and attached sutures in a tray-like suture package, and which is the subject matter of a copending patent application entitled "Suture Winder Machine", commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, and wherein at least some of the previously manually implemented packaging steps have been automated in order to be able to increase the output of needle and suture-containing packages while simultaneously reducing the number of manual procedures in effectuating the packaging of those particular items.
To that effect, the semi-automated winder machine, although necessitating the manual orientation of the trays for implementing the filling thereof with needles and attached sutures, includes a winding station which will to a considerable degree automate the winding process for the sutures so as to place the latter into a peripheral channel extending about the circumference of the tray. Also provided is a further therewith operatively associated device which will enable covers manually placed on the needle and suture-filled trays to be fastened thereto by means of a pressing die forming latchingly engaging interconnections between each of the covers and the trays, while concurrently producing from a portion of the cover a product-identifying label which remains permanently attached to the tray upon subsequent detachment of the cover. Although providing a considerable advance over the current state-of-the-art in the packaging of needles and sutures, the semi-automated winder machine as discussed hereinabove nevertheless necessitates the implementation of a considerable number of manual and labor-intensive handling steps in effectuating the filling of the trays with surgical needles and attached sutures, attaching the cover and, generally, producing complete suture packages.